Iris
Princess Iris is the main protagonist of LoliRock. She is the princess of Ephedia and frontwoman of the girl band LoliRock. She is best friends with Auriana and Talia after being chosen as the band's vocalist. She is training to reclaim the throne of Ephedia from Gramorr. Appearance |-|Civilian= Iris has classic length blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion, and freckles near her nose. She wears a pink strapless double-layered dress with a purple bow tied around her waist, and a pair of purplish-brown ankle boots with pink strap. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her necklace. More Coming Soon... Dark Iris Coming Soon... Different than I thought.jpg|Dark Iris |-|Shanila= In the episode, "Shanila Surprise", while going through the Shanila rite of passage, Iris obtains a mysterious power-up form whose magic gem color is light violet. |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Hobbies of hers include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most. She will never give up on her friends. History Pre-Series Iris was born on Ephedia, where she is the daughter of the King and Queen of Ephedia, making her the princess of the kingdom. However, when she was a baby, her home was attacked by the evil Gramorr, where he took control and overthrew her parents as ruler. In order to protect her, the Queen sent Iris to Earth in order to keep her safe. When Iris arrived on Earth, she was unaware of her true heritage or of her magical powers and grew up for most of her life, believing to be a regular girl. Iris was adopted by her Aunt Ellen and lived in Sunny Bay, where she became best friends with Nathaniel. She eventually develops strong feelings towards him as she got older, but is too afraid to admit how she feels. Iris also gained a rival in Missy Robins. Iris also loved to sing, but she realized that every time she sang strange thing would always happen. She had almost given up on her dream to become a singer, until Nathaniel told her of auditions for a new band called LoliRock, where her life soon changed forever. Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities Iris possesses great magical powers, being able to perform complicated spells by herself. She also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. Curiosities *Age: 15 years *Height: 165 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Dreams of a better world! *If I were a color, I would be pink. *If I were an animal, I'd be a dog, faithful and endearing. *If I were a flower I would be a pink rose, beautiful but knowing how to defend. *If I were a song, I'd be "Kiss You" by One Direction. *If I were a book, I would be a romantic and supernatural adventure like Harry Potter but more girly. *If I were a season, I'd be spring. *If I were a dessert, I would be a cake with strawberry. *If I had a motto, I would be "Life without love is a life without sunshine." *If I were a word, I'd be "love". *If I were a fictional character, I would be Anna from Frozen. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Her name is pronounced different in international dubs. In the French version, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "i", while in the original English dub, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "ai". *Within the group, LoliRock, Iris is the lead singer. *She is the last person in the group to get Shanila. *She is the only person who turned evil as shown in "No Thanks For The Memories". *She is the only princess so far in the group whose name does not ends with "a". *Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross star despite her motif being a heart. *Iris' voice actor in the Romanian dub is Cătălina Chirțan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ephedia Category:Iris Category:Nathaniel Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Allies Category:Earth